Known garden shears of this type are provided in most cases with a spring which biases the two blades of the shears in the opening direction, wherein limiting means are provided to limit the extent of the opening of the blades.
Such limiting means for limiting the opening movement often have a complicated and failure prone structure with a plurality of components which is not desirable on reasons of manufacturing technology.